Bella and Edward go to College
by twubbz199121
Summary: The newly wedded Edward and Bella have decided to attend College. After all they'd been through in the past, they thought it was time for some 'normality'. However, when a new face enters the plot, Bella and Edwards relationship is pushed to new extremes.
1. Chapter 1 An unexpected guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight. Am just another devoted fan...  
**

**Edward and Bella go to college**

**The newly wedded Edward and Bella have decided to attend College. After coming up against James two summers ago, facing the Volturi last spring and only just finally getting rid of the dreaded Victoria, Edward and Bella thought it was time for some normality. Apart from a small glitch with the rooms, everything looks to be perfect for them. However, when a new face enters the plot, Bella and Edwards relationship is pushed to new extremes. Will it survive when Edwards gut instincts are telling him that the new face can't be trusted, while Bella grows more and more close to him? How will Edward react to this closeness? And will he end up having to save Bella from herself, as he's had to do countless times in the past?  
**

_**Prologue**_

As the man who was my whole life raced towards me, I could tell he was going to be too late. I could feel my captor's iron grip tighten around me, pulling me deeper and deeper into the darkness. I struggled pointlessly in his arms. It was a fruitless effort. Even if I managed to get free, another one of them would just step in and pick up where my previous captor had left off. There was just too many of them. Either way, I wasn't getting out of this alive. I just prayed that Edward wouldn't suffer a similar fate. A world without Edward in it was not a world worth living in.

Old memories flashed into my mind:

The first time Edward came through my bedroom window; the first time he kissed me; running through the forest on his back; Edward flying in to ballet studio as James sunk his teeth into my arm; clinging to Edward as we faced the Volturi in Rome; Edward kissing my neck sweetly on Esme's island…

This was it. After all we'd been through, this is where it would end. Good-bye Edward. I should have listened to you…

**Chapter 1- An unexpected guest**

A milky white blanket of clouds covered the sky overhead. There was a stuffy breeze and the air around was definitely threatening rain. That's why we decided to go to the College in Dartmouth. Ninety-two percent cloud coverage throughout the year. Not as good as Forks of course (I don't think anywhere could top Forks), but good enough that a certain vampire wouldn't have to stay in doors by day…

As I stepped out of the shiny silver Volvo, I felt a wave of dread sweep through me. Another day. Another new school. Well, technically this wasn't school now…it was College. That's right, my newly wedded husband and I were now officially College students. The honeymoon was regretfully over. We'd dragged ourselves from the perfectly isolated paradise (and the half eaten headboard) to attend college this fall. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. I'd just discovered that being human had its perks where the bedroom department was concerned. However, now it just seemed like a stupid one. I stole a glance over at Edwards face. As usual he maintained his customary cool exterior, not exuding a hint of emotion. But then again, why would he? He'd done this whole College thing hundreds of times in the past. Right now it probably seemed like protocol for him.

Edward seemed to sense my eyes on him.

"You alright love?" he asked, striding at human pace to my side of the car so gracefully that it made my heart briefly stutter with envy, "We can go back to Forks if you're having second thoughts. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I know Esme and Carlisle would love to have us back and…"

I silenced him with a kiss.

"No, no, it's fine. I'd just forgotten about having to go though the whole 'trying to fit in thing' again," I murmured as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest so he couldn't see the full extent of my apprehension in my face, "I'll be fine. Promise."

He kissed the top of my head.

"You'll get used to it love. Anyway, I'll be here, by your side, every step of the way."

I felt a rush of affection sweep over me for him. I knew these words were true. Edward would always be there for me. We just couldn't function without each other; a fact that was recently proven not so long ago.

"Come on. Let's go and find out where we'll be staying Mrs Cullen," said Edward, pulling me gently by the hand. I let out a dramatic groan and pretended to resist. Well here goes nothing…

We quickly found ourselves at the doors of the College reception. Edward graciously held the door open for me. The thing about having a husband who grew up in the early 1900's was that chivalry was second nature. If he had his way, I'd never have to open a door for myself again. We walked up to the counter where a middle-aged woman wearing horned-rimmed glasses sat behind filing out several forms. She looked up as we approached and, like most other people, did a double take as she caught site of Edward. Being a Vampire meant that Edward was dazzlingly handsome. He had pale white skin, which contrasted, perfectly with his bronze hair. His mesmerizing eyes (now a golden yellow) could open doors to which even the President of the USA wouldn't be able to open. Once you were caught up in that powerful, seductive stare you were about as helpless as a fish out of water.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan," we'd decided to revert back to my last name while we were at College; a favour I had asked for to avoid any awkward questions as to why we married so young, "We were due to start term this fall. Do you know where we're supposed to go from here?" he asked the receptionist in his perfectly articulate speech (another plus from being born in another time).

"Ah yes. Mr Cullen. Mr Cullen…" the receptionist repeated as she sorted through a stack of documents, trying to find the right one, "Ah yes. You are in room 101 and you Ms Swan are in room 56. Here are your welcome packages and your keys. Good luck."

The woman smiled at us as she held out the packets of welcome papers, clearly believing the conversation was over

"Wait. We sighed up for a shared room," asked Edward, tension rising in his voice.

"Oh I know," replied the receptionist, feigning sympathy, "But we've decided to scrap the shared room option, so you'll be in separate rooms for the duration of you stay. Enjoy your time at Dartmouth," she concluded, clearly signalling that the conversation had ended.

Edward opened his mouth to protest further, but I laid a hand on top of his, shaking my head. It was the first day and I wasn't keen to make any enemies just now.

He stormed out of the office and back outside; where it was now raining. I tentatively walked behind him, wrapping my arms wrong his waist and laying my head on the arch of his back.

"It's not the end of the world Edward. Let's just try it. We can go home if it doesn't work out. It doesn't mean we can't still…" I trailed off suggestively, smiling as he turned around to face me, wearing my favourite crooked smile, "And anyway, think of it this way, two rooms means to beds. That means there's two headboards for you to sink you're teeth into."

And with that, he'd swept me off my feet, as I let out a girlish giggle.

"Lead the way Mrs Cullen."

"Huh-hum," coughed someone from behind us.

Edward quickly spun around, setting me carefully back on the ground. I felt the heat of a blush climb to my cheeks as my eyes met the owner of the cough.

There standing in front of us was a strikingly handsome boy with dark chess-nut brown hair. He didn't have the godly looks that Edward possessed. But it was pretty close. He had the best looks I'd ever seen on a human. He had deep green eyes, which contrasted beautifully with his brown hair. His skin was pale white, with a hint of rose. As he blinked, I saw he had long eyelashes, which swept his lower eyelid like curtains of black silk. His lips were perfectly formed, however, like mine, his upper lip was slightly too heavy for his lower one, although, this only seemed to add to his perfection.

He was grinning at us with polite embarrassment. My analysis of his captivating appearance was halted as I heard a deep growl creep through Edward's lips. I looked at him in alarm, wondering what I'd missed which could fuel such a reaction from him.

"I can't hear his thoughts," he whispered so that only I could hear.

I stared back at the boy who still had a wide grin spread across his face.

"Oh," I said, "But that's not so strange Edward. Maybe he's just the same as me"

"That's not just it though," replied Edward through gritted teeth, "I think he's a Vampire."

**Hey, thanks for reading this. I would REALLY love some reviews before I add the next chapters so i can make any suggested improvements. I know what it's like to start reading a story for the first time and not really get into it, but bear with me; it really does get more exciting!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Pillows and headboards

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter of the story. I really really REALLY would like some reviews. Just a few words sharing your opinions would be great. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Pillows and headboards**

"What do you mean you _think_?" whispered Bella, now slightly apprehensive as she eyed the mysterious beautiful boy with interest.

The boy's smile was faltering now as he sensed the tension that was suddenly before him

"I mean I can't tell. There's something else. It's like he's not entirely Vampire."

The boy decided to speak up now.

"Hi I'm Lewis Blake. I will be your buddy throughout your first year here. If you have any worries or queries, I'm you man," he said, grinning widely again.

"Who are you?" demanded Edward.

I put my hand on his arm to calm him. The boy appeared to be of no threat. There was no reason to treat him so abruptly.

"I just told you," replied the boy, with an innocent look over his face, trying hard to hide his smirk.

"Don't play games with me!" hissed Edward, slipping into a crouch.

"Ok, ok. Easy there," said Lewis jumping back slightly in alarm, "Ohh, you me _who am I," _he chuckled, as if enjoying a private joke, "I see I didn't have you fooled for a second. Ok, I'm Lewis Blake half vampire, half human. I've been here in Dartmouth for three yeas now and I'm studying English Literature. My favourite colour is purple and I love long walks on the beach," he replied, sneaking a cheeky wink at me.

Edward didn't miss this. A growl rumbled in his chest and his eyes flashed. I could see I was going to have to pull Edward aside and calm him down before a full-scale fight broke out.

"Lewis, is it? Do you mind if I speak to Edward alone for a second. Thanks."

I walked over to a tree on the right and motioned for Edward to follow me.

"Edward, hun, I know this has come as a surprise but there's no need to be so…defensive," I whispered, watching his face grow more and more calm, "We don't even know who he is ok. Let's just give him a chance."

"I know it's just, I'm used to going with my instincts as they haven't failed me yet and…I don't trust him. There's something about him. I don't know what it is. It's like he's not all he seems. And it doesn't help that i can't read his mind. I just think we should be on our guard around him, ok?"

I lent up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. It was meant to be short peck however, his strong arms instantly wound around my waist; pulling me closer. Forgetting about the watchful eyes of Lewis, I threw myself into the kiss as my hands snaked up his lean chest to his neck. Then, as usual, it was over too soon. He drew back; wearing that same crooked smile that never failed to make my heart melt.

"You are the most important thing ever to me. If I have to turn into a paranoid, overprotective tyrant to ensure that you are kept safe, then so be it."

I tenderly kissed him again.

"I love you Mr Cullen."

I turned and walked back towards Lewis who was patiently pretending to be fascinated in a nearby bush.

"Hi, sorry about that. Where were we?" I prompted,

"That's fine. Ok well, as I said I'm Lewis Blake; your buddy for this year. If you ever have any problems or queries or just need someone to talk to, just come to me"

An awkward silence followed. There's was only one thing Edward and I were interested in right now and that was finding out who this guy was and how he could be half human and half vampire.

"Um," I began, steeling a glance at Edward, wondering how I should begin, "We were wondering…"

"How I'm half human and half vampire," said Lewis, smiling warmly at me. It was now his turn to prompt, "Well my father was a vampire who impregnated my human mother by having sex with her. Then one month later I ate my way out and killed her. Any questions?"

The look on Edwards face and mine was of one of shock.

"Um, sorry. We didn't mean to pry. It's just we never expected to meet any other vampires here; least of all a…um…non…full one," I tentatively said the end part; not sure what else to call him.

"Look, I'm just like you two. Well you anyway," he said gesturing at Edward,"Just a lowly vampire trying to find something to do to pass the time. Now let me get on with what I was meant to be doing anyway, which is showing you two around. So if you'll just follow me…"

"Actually, Lewis, I've been to Dartmouth College several times throughout my life, so I think I'll know my way around,"

"Yeah, sure man. Anyways, I'll see you later Bella, "

Lewis made to walk away, but Edward stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked menacingly, clearly having seen it as a threat.

"Well Bella and I are both taking English Literature so I assume she will be in my class later," he poked his head from round Edward and winked at me. I stifled a giggle. Somehow, from Edward's expression I didn't think this was the time for laughter. I felt it time to quickly diffuse the situation.

"Come on Edward, let's go," I said tugging at Edward's ice-cold hand, "I guess I'll see you later then Lewis." I said waving as I pulled Edward further back as he continued to eye Lewis with a stony face.

As Edward and I walked towards my room on the third floor of a huge apartment block I could tell he was still stressing over our encounter with Lewis. He face was rigidly set and his mouth taut. He was silent all the up to my room. I opened the door and flopped on the bed, too tired to do anything else. I'd unpack tomorrow. Edward was pacing by the window ledge, looking pensive. I reluctantly got up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arm round his waist and lent up to kiss him. He, having broken out of his trance by my touch, lifted me up and sat me on the windowsill so that I wouldn't have far to reach. I playfully wrapped my legs around him; testing his boundaries as usual, before I remembered that there were none now. We had crossed that bridge on Isle Esme. He leaned to wards me and kissed me lightly on the lips, but that wasn't good enough for me. I still hadn't had my fill of him during the honeymoon. I tangled my fingers through his hair, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands travelled down the curve of my spine, but then stopped. He pulled gently away, detangling himself from my arms and legs and then walking away; while I remained sitting on the window sill, feeling lost.

"Are you okay?" I asked, with concern in my voice.

"Yes of course I am, I'm with you," he said smiling; however the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Then why so distant?" I asked trying not to let the feelings of disappointment and rejection become to apparent, "If you're worrying about Lewis, don't. We were bound to run into a vampire sooner or later, what with our luck," I said letting a smile appear on my face. It was evident from our past that Edward and I (or at least just I was) were a magnet for trouble. If there was anything dangerous in the near-by vicinity, it would surely find us.

"I know it's just the whole 'half human half vampire thing'. I've never heard anything like that before. I'm going to call Carlisle and see what he has to say," he muttered, taking out his phone.

"No", I said, forcefully, dropping from the windowsill and marching over to him. I took the phone out of his hand and laid it down on the bedside table, "That can wait!"

"Seriously love, I think I better-"

He was silenced as I put my hand over his mouth.

"No. Right now, you need to play your husbandly role and take your wife to bed," I said, picking up his arms and shaping them around my waist as he stared down at me.

"I love you Bella Swan," breathed Edward.

"Actually, it's Bella Cullen now."

And with that, we carried on where we left off on Isle Esme.

With pillow feathers flying and the splintering of the wooden headboard, we proved to the world why we were meant to be together. Fire and Ice working together as one.

**REVIEWS PLEASEEE!!! Lol. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 The game

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews, loool. I know i only posted Chapter 2 earlier on today, but reviews motivate me to work faster, lool, hint hint...**

**I really hope you enjoy this Chapter. I had alot of fun writing it.  
**

**Just want to say that the character 'Nicola' is dedicated to my best friend (and editor) looool, although they are nothing alike**...

**Chapter 3- The game**

POV Lewis

As I made the familiar walk through the stony tunnel downwards into the dark cave below, I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself. Everything was going as planned. A single glitch had been corrected by chance and we were now right on target. I passed through the entrance of the cave, and even in the stark light, I could see that they were all waiting for me.

"Blake. What news do you bring?" came a cool dark familiar voice from the gloom, which never failed to send a shiver down my spine.

"Everything is going well, my lord. The boy clearly doesn't trust me, whereas the girl sees no reason not to. I plan to get closer to the girl and earn her trust. I predict this difference in opinion will divide the couple and then our plan can commence. I thought we were going to have problems when I saw in the Cullen boy's head that the room separation would have no affect and that he had no intentions of leaving the girl alone. That would have made it harder for me to access her. However, from what I heard in his thoughts, because of the immense potency of her scent to him, he is forced to leave her often to hunt, for her own safety. I should have no problems with befriending the girl. Also, you were right, my lord, the boy cannot hear my thoughts, whereas I can perfectly hear his."

"Did you ever doubt me Blake?" asked the lord, with and underlying threat lingering at the thought that anyone would even dare to doubt him.

"Of course not, sire, I was simply commending you on your accurate foretelling. However, I must point out that even though I can hear Cullen's thoughts, the girl's thought seem to be blocked to me. This may make it harder for me to get close to her."

"I think not. Blake, you are still young. You haven't had time to fully comprehend the feelings and emotions of a woman. They are fragile creatures that need constant reassurance. They crave support, protection and friendship. You should have no problems."

A deep growl erupted from the other side of the cave.

"Ah," whispered my master, sounding amused, "But of course, I never meant you Nicola. You are strong and fearless and need none of these silly trifles that these human women need. Truly, you are and inspiration to women world wide."

The hotheaded vampire who'd growled nodded, seeming mollified by the correction in her master's comment. Nicola (a.k.a the vicious viper) was as beautiful as vampire women got. She had lustrous blonde hair down to her waist, high cheekbones and the rosiest lips you ever did see, She had the face of and angel but the temperament of a wolverine. That was her only flaw, however this flaw managed to out shadow any goodly-virtues she possessed. Unfortunately for everyone else here, we had to put up with her. She was the master's mate, and therefore our superior.

"It makes me sick seeing how the women are today. Depending on men to run their lives. In my opinion they all deserve to die," her face curved into a hideous grimace and snarls began to erupt for her mouth,

"Patience love," was all the master had to say to end her tantrum. Just as he was in love with her, she was devoted to him and would never insult him by disobeying him, "You've done well Lewis," he said turning back to me, "Let the game begin," he said raising his arms above his heard and loud roars of anticipation erupted from all around, echoing off the walls of the immense cave.

**P.S Reviews are much appreciated, lool. The more reviews i get, the faster i write, lool. The next chapter is going to be slightly more difficult to write than the previous ones so there might be a longer delay before it's posted. But don't worry, am working on it...**


	4. Chapter 4 Misunderstandings

**Hey guys. Here's the next part of the story. Soz about the delay (and soz about any mistakes it contains- i'm only human, lool). **

**Chapter 4- Misunderstandings**

I woke up with a smug smile of my face. I opened my sleepy eyes to find that I was lying on top of Edward, with my head resting on his cold chest. I looked up to see he had a smug grin on his face, which perfectly reflected my feelings. _Yep, Edward and I were definitely getting better at this._

"Hello," I said sheepishly.

"Hello," he replied, looking down into my eyes and softly running his hands through my hair, "Did you have a good sleep."

"Why yes I did. Thank-you for asking Mr Cullen."

A broad smile crept over his face.

"Ready for College Ms Cullen."

"Arghh," I groaned dramatically, "I'd much rather stay in bed with you."

I move my body closer to him, hinting at my aim. He laughed.

"Can you not think of anything else," he chuckled, "You are insatiable."

"I can't help it you're so irresistible. You bring out all these hidden animal instincts in me," I whispered seductively, leaning up to kiss him.

He kissed me back, however, not with the enthusiasm I was hoping for.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Bella honey, I'm a little hungry. I wouldn't want to put you in danger while I'm so thirsty. Maybe we could postpone this to later,"

He looked down ashamedly. For the first time since waking up, I took in the dark circles under his eyes and the blackness that was pouring out from them.

"Oh I'm sorry," I made to move away from him, but he tightened his grip around me; preventing me from moving an inch.

"It's not so bad. It's just I'd rather have full control of myself before we tried 'that' again," he said, giving me my favourite crooked smile.

I lent up to kiss him tenderly again. He groaned quietly.

"What I'd give to be human with you right now," he whispered against my lips.

"Don't worry. If you can't be human with me, I'll be a vampire with you."

Edward Chuckled.

"So eager to give up your mortality and join the monsters,"

It was a conversation we'd had many times. Edward was terrified of taking my soul away, whereas I was willing to personally deliver it to whoever wanted it if it meant I could be with Edward forever

"No. Only eager to be by your side for the rest of eternity."

A silent pause passed as we gazed into each other's eyes. The devotion was clear. He was mine and I was his.

Right then, there was a knock on the door. In a heartbeat, Edward had detangled himself from me and had put on a pare jeans. He was still bare-chested when he opened the door. I still found it hard to look at his perfectly sculptured body.

He opened the door

"Oh," came Lewis's voice, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything.

"Actually…" began Edward, but I was already on my feet wrapped in the duvet, coming up behind him.

"No, no, we were just about to get ready to leave," I said reassuring him and giving Edward a meaningful look.

"Oh good. Well I'm here to escort you to English ma'am," he said giving a mock bow and winking at me. I laughed appreciatively. I was glad I wasn't going to have to find my own way through the maze of classes to my own while Edward went off hunting. I saw Edward's look darken and I immediately stopped smiling.

"Don't worry Edward. At least this way I won't get lost. You go and hunt and I'll see you later love,"

Edward didn't look appeased. He looked like he was weighing out the pros and cons of going off to hunt and leaving me with Lewis to not going at all. But eventually he saw the logic behind it and stalked back into the room. He was back in an instant wearing a pale blue shirt. He held my face between his hands and kissed me with as much passion as he had done last night. It made my head spin and i instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck; pulling him closer. If didn't know any better; it looked like he was giving a warning to Lewis. _Don't be ridiculous Bella_, I told myself,_ Edward knows how much you love him and need him. He knows better than to believe I would allow myself to we swayed by another guy._

All too soon the kiss was over and I felt the air round me shake as Edward raced off to the nearest patch of forest. _I can't wait until he's finally able to completely let go when around me without the fear of killing me._

I sighed heavily, then remembering that Lewis was still there, I glanced over at him. He was giving me an amused look.

"What?"

"Nothing just….did you know your hair is full of feathers?"

After giving a feeble explanation why the room and I were covered in feather I began to get dressed in the bathroom, while Lewis burst into laughter in the bedroom.

"Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me. It must be hard for him to be that close with you without hurting you," he said earnestly.

At first I was going to change the subject, but then I thought _What the hell_, it could be nice to talk about this kind of stuff with someone else other than a Cullen

"Yeah it is. But it won't be like that for long. I just wanted to be human for a little while longer before I was turned into a blood craving menace to society," I said, smiling at him.

He laughed.

"Well I would love to say I know what you mean, but obviously I was born this way, so I really have known no different."

"Yeah that's right. So…um…what's it like? You know. Being the way you are?" I asked tentatively

I quickly backtracked at the pained look on his face

"Of course I don't mean to pry," I said quickly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want!"

It's not that," he said sitting down on the bed, "I don't mind you knowing. It's just it's hard to talk about. Everyday I have to live with knowledge that I killed my mother and was rejected by my father. It's been over a hundred years and I still haven't been able to come to terms with what I truly am. In truth, I wish I'd never been born."

He dropped his face into his hands. I, now fully dressed, hurried over to him and put my arms around him. I don't know why, but I felt and intense desire to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I shouldn't have asked."

He stayed silent.

"Come on," I said, plying my voice with deliberate enthusiasm, "Lets go to class. If we hurry, we may be able to find seats next to each other."

I took hold of his hands and pulled him to his feet; glad to see he was looking slightly more cheery.

"Lead the way Mrs Cullen," I laughed at the use of the name. That was still going to take some getting used to.

English passed in a blur. It was better than I'd even imagined. College challenged me in ways high school had never managed to. It was so exciting. I was learning things about literature that I'd never even thought of before. We were starting with Wuthering heights and even though it was my all time favourite book and I'd read it over and over again hundreds of times, it felt like I was reading it again for the first time. Edward was right; I was truly going to enjoy College.

Edward had taken a different class from me, as he'd wanted to expand on his knowledge of philosophy; a subject he never ventured into before. This however meant that he had a slightly different timetable to me and so was not there at lunch. Instead I sat with Lewis. We talked and laughed throughout the whole lunch. It was nice to be with someone for once who could actually each human food. Lewis said that he actually preferred it but I think he was just saying that for my benefit. We sat through another three hours of riveting English lessons before eventually being excused for the evening. Lewis walked me back to my flat. Shortly after, Edward returned and we picked up where were left off; with him not fully satiated form his hunt. Life continued like this for the next couple of weeks with Lewis meeting me in the mornings, enjoying my fascinating English lessons and then 'enjoying' Edward in the evenings. The only thing that changed however was Edward and his mood. With each passing day he grew more and more sullen. At first I thought it was me, but before my paranoia could really settle in, I realised that his mood seemed grow darker each morning. And it wasn't long after that that I realised the source behind this was Lewis and our developing friendship. Edward didn't trust him and didn't like how close we were getting. I repeatedly, a patiently, reassured him daily that it was fine and that Lewis was actually a really nice guy, but this seemed to just make his mood darken more. However my worries over Edward and his affliction to Lewis were put on hold in the evenings. During those times, the only people in the world were Edward and I; everything and everyone else was blocked out. Pure bliss.

Despite my fascinating days learning about English literature I was desperately missing Edward. The nights were just not enough to satisfy my self of him. During the months previous to coming to College we hadn't gone a day without seeing each other and, despite my enjoyment in lessons, I didn't think I was going to be able to carry on this way if it meant we were going to continue to be separated. It was getting harder and harder to be without him, and I felt that he was feeling that too. But knowing Edward, he wouldn't say anything if he thought I was happy the way it was. He was such a masochist.

Lewis must have sensed my distance of mind, however he didn't say anything until we were back in my room after he'd courteously walked me back, as usual.

"Come on," he said, jumping up on my bed and pulling me up with him, "Whenever I'm feeling down I always find a good jump on a bed cheers me up!" he said grinning.

"Lewis you're crazy," I said laughing as he jumped higher and higher, waving his arms around madly. But I was soon joining in on the fun. We were flying thought the air. It was so fun. Such as release. I soon forgot about my worries as he boyish face let out peels of laughter and I joined in with my own girlish laugh. After a few minutes we both grew tired and flopped in a heap on the bed with quick pants mixed with bursts of laughter. But then all laughter stopped as I caught sight of a figure standing in the doorway.

"Edward," I said, registering the cold pained look on his face, "No wait!" I shouted, as he backed away from the door, before spinning round in a blinding movement and running. I hurriedly ran after him, almost skidding into the door as I lost my footing. _Shit_

** Reviews really help loool, so if you have anything (absolutely anything) to say just say it. Good or bad loool****. Thanks :-)**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5 The argument

**Hey guys. Ok i've been really stressing about this chapter. Am not sure i've got it right, but oh well. I know it's short, but i didn't want to drag it out un-necessarily. If you have a constructive criticism please write it in a review. Am open to suggestions...**

**Chapter 5- The argument**

POV Edward

_Noooooo! _I screamed internally_. Nooooooo!!! _Moments ago I had walked in on Bella and Lewis sprawled on the bed laughing and panting. It was just too much. I turn my back for two seconds and he's already trying to move in on my Bella. I had to get out of there before I lost it and jumped on him. An avalanche of scenarios had run through my mind as I processed what I was seeing:

_Me jumping on him and ripping his throat out, me grabbing him and tearing his head off, me throwing him out the door and over the apartment balcony, me taking him somewhere else to deal with him where I could draw out his torture, me killing him…._

_DOING ANYTHING. JUST SOMETHING TO MAKE HIM REGRET TAKING MY BELLA FROM ME_, I screamed again internally.

I could hear Bella coming up behind me so I instantly stopped. She caught up within a minute, running round to my front to look me in the face.

"Edward, why did you run out like that?"

I took a minute before replying and when I did I spoke slowly and purposefully, not meeting her eyes.

"I knew that there would probably come a time where you outgrew me and decided you wanted something more. I just didn't realise that time would come so quickly,"

"Edward what are talking-"

"Oh come on Bella. Just admit it. You like Lewis! Don't deny it. I saw how you were just then. I've seen you two over the past two weeks. He's fun and exciting, whereas I'm dangerous and a monster. At least with him, there's a part of him that's human that you can relate to. I will never have that part. But don't worry, as I said all along, I'll let you go and I won't interfere. I'll leave quietly and let you have your normal life. Just promise me you'll keep yourself safe. I love you Bells."

When I finished I paused to look in her eyes. I expected to see relief or gratitude, but instead I was met with anger and outrage. Then she did something she'd never done before.

She slapped me.

Of course it didn't hurt me at all. But I could tell she'd hurt her hand.

I automatically moved towards her to comfort her, but she took a step back with tears in her eyes.

"How – Dare -You! You absolute piece of shit!" I took a step back. I'd never heard Bella curse before, "How dare you! After all the times I've told you I loved you. After all we've been through. Are you tired of me Edward? Is that it? Did you see an easy was out and decided this was your cue to leave? Why are you doing this to me? Again?" tears were pouring down her face.

"Bella I-," I tried to talk as I took a step towards her, but she took a step back.

"No Edward. Are you going to threaten to leave me every time I become friends with another man? It's Jacob all over again isn't it? Why can't you just trust that I love you? If anyone should be unsure of the others feelings it's me. I came after you in Rome Edward! I married you! I'm giving up my family and my friends to be with you! What more can I do to prove that this isn't a short-term thing and that I love you? Please tell me Edward, because I can't work it out! I love you Edward. And if you can't see that by now you're an even bigger fool than you look!"

I stood frozen as her words hit me like a ton of bricks. I was so stupid. What was I thinking? I couldn't think of anything to say to explain why I had just acted that way.

Bella, obviously interpreting my silence as determination in my decision to leave her, ran off. I made to follow her but she put up her hands in protest.

"No, I need you to leave me for awhile. I need to think."

And with that she ran.

**Sorry about it being so short.**


	6. Chapter 6 Stolen

**Chapter 6- Stolen  
**

My hand was throbbing from when I slapped Edward. I didn't know where I was running. All I knew was that I needed to get away. I had said that I needed to think, but I knew there was nothing to think about. I loved Edward and that was all that mattered. I had really run away because I didn't want him to see the extent of how much he'd hurt me_. How could he even think I could be attracted to another man? Edward was my life. My entire world. He was everything that mattered._

I knew that Edward was probably fretting over what had just happened and regretting the way he acted, so I decided to turn back and relieve him of his pain. I hated to think that he was suffering and I knew he didn't deserve to. We had come so far that he was entitled to feel a little… jumpy. I would probably have been the same had the situation been reversed. Actually…I know I would have been the same. The thought of Edward with another woman, no matter how innocent the situation was, made my blood turn cold. He was mine as I was his.

I now felt ashamed as I made my way back to Edward. My Edward. I started to run, eager to be in his arms again. Desperate to make him happy again.

I was just turning round the corner when a black van pulled up sharply by my side. Before I knew what was happening I was hauled in and a bag was shoved over my head.

_Edward, _was all I could think. I didn't even have time to scream.


	7. Chapter 7 Let the game commence

****

Hey i'm sooooo sorry that this took so long (especially since it's so short). Doing my A levels at the mo and everything's pretty hectic. Again am sorry and i'll try to be more consistent :-)

Chapter 7- Let the game commence

POV Lewis

Perfect. Everything was going directly as planned. Edward was so overcome with jealously that I had forced a divide between him and Bella. I was disappointed that I couldn't claim the victory to be completely of my own. Unfortunately, the master thought it necessary to involve Nicola in the task. I admit that her ability to control others emotions was useful, especially in ensuring that Edward overreacted to the situation, creating the perfect argument between him and his Bella. But it would have been nice to finally have an achievement of my own. Anyway now our plan could really take action. I pulled out my phone and dialled.

"How is everything going Blake," came a cold calculating voice from the other end.

"Everything is going well master. They are amidst an argument as we speak. Now would be the perfect time to send the pickup."

"Well done my son. You have done well. Once he realises the girl has been taken it will only be matter of seconds before he calls he brothers and hunts us down. Report back to base now."

"Wait, master. I wanted to know. What is to become of the girl once we are finished with the Cullen's?" I asked uncertainly.

"Oh I believe Nicola has something planned for her," he answered, laughing wickedly, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering, sire, If-" I pondered on how to phrase this, "I might have her."

There was a pause and then suddenly he erupted with laughter. I felt indignation growing inside of me, but before I could demand to know what was so funny he answered.

"So be it my son. You always were a queer one, but so be it."

And then he hung up still laughing.

Wonderful. I couldn't explain it, but I'd seen something in the Swan girl that I liked. Once her mate was gone, maybe I could persuade her to switch her feelings to me. If not then she would serve as to feed me.

**Next chapter might be up later...**


	8. Chapter 8 Time to call in the boys

**Here's the next chapter guys. Um alot of people have mentioned the fact that Edward would have been a bit more careful in the 'bedroom' with Bella after meeting Lewis, who's half human and half vampire. I've thought of a way of solving that problem, so keep reading and i hope you find it an acceptable solution :-)**

**Chapter 8- Time to call in the boys**

**POV Edward**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! What was I thinking? Bella has every right to be pissed at me. As she said, 'How dare I'? I was completely out of line. I have to talk to her._ I started running in the direction she'd run in when something stopped me. Someone had her face in their mind. I stopped to listen It was two girls talking.

"…and yeah, they just grabbed her and threw her in!"

"Did she scream?"

"No she looked to startled to!"

"Maybe we should go and tell someone!"

"Yeah lets hurry."

The two girls sped off in the direction of the College reception. I was frozen in place, _My Bella…kidnapped. No! Impossible!_

I whipped out my phone as I ran in the direction that Bella had left in and was already dialling the number as my phone met my ear.

"Emmett, Bella's in trouble, get Jasper…"

In gave a hurried explanation. I could already hear the wind whistling in the background of the phone as Emmett and Jasper flew at an alarming rate to be at my side. I hung up my phone as they promised to be there in less than 15 minutes. I told them I would go ahead and for them to catch me up.

I ran as fast as I could in the direction that her scent carried me, moving too fast for human eyes to see. I was just a blur, until suddenly it stopped. Instead of the seductive smell of freesia's and rose, I was hit by an overpowering stench that was all too familiar.

"Vampires!!!" I hissed

I raced towards this new smell. Following it as it led me further and further away from the College, towards the forest. I knew when I had reached my destination as the smell became so strong I could actually distinguish how many of them there were. There were six in total.

Bella, baby, I'm coming. Just hold on.

**Also i know the chapters are getting shorter. But it is necessary. Reviews plzzzz :-)**


	9. Chapter 9 You don't mess with family

**Loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it :-)**

**Chapter 9- You don't mess with family**

I was in a dark and dank cave surrounded by vampires. I was sitting on a wooden stool. My hands were tied and I was gagged. All I could think of was Edward and if he was all right. Suddenly one of the vampires leant forwards and ripped the gag from my mouth. I took advantage of this new-found ability to speak.

"Where's Edward?" I demanded, trying to hide my trembling.

"Silence you stupid human. How dare you speak in our presence? You are below us," hissed a young woman, menacingly, raising her hand as if to strike me across the face. However the vampire who I figured to be the leader grabbed her hand and stopped her (for which I was grateful as the blow would have no doubt broken my jaw).

"Patience Nicola, my sweet. She's been in the company of the yellow-eyes for too long. She knows not of the respect our kinds presence commands," whispered the leader in a calm and steady, but yet strong and final, voice.

I recoiled in my restraints as she advanced on me again.

"Then maybe I should teach 'it' some manners then," she snarled.

"Patience Nicola. You will have your fun, but not with her. Lewis wants her and I've all ready agreed," he said firmly and a little more harshly. Nicola began to pout and put on a sulky face, "Come now my dear, there will be plenty of action for you, just…be patient. They shall be arriving at any time."

Understanding suddenly hit me. They didn't want me. They wanted Edward. My Edward! And they said something about 'they shall be arriving soon'. Who would be arriving?

Then in dawned on me…The Cullen's! If ever Edward were in trouble, the first thing he would do would be to call his brothers. Oh no! It was a trap. But why? Why go to all this trouble just to get the Cullen's here. What did they have against them?

"Why do you want the Cullen's," I asked, sounding braver than I felt.

Nicola automatically moved towards me again, snarling, but the leader put his hand up to her and she felt silent.

"I see someone's managed to work it out," he said appraisingly, clearly pleased that I had some common sense, "Well half of it anyway. Can you imagine, my dear, what it is like to be alive for centuries upon centuries. It gets very…boring. I few decades back, I came up with an ingenious plan."

The leader had started pacing now and was obviously enjoying his chance to give his clearly rehearsed monologue.

"They say there's no stronger love than there is between vampire mates," he continued, "If you mess with one, you're bound to provoke the other. I found that this makes for excellent sport. So I made a game out of it."

Just then, Lewis entered the room.

"Ahhh Lewis, I believe you two of you've met. Yes you see Bella; Lewis has been vital to my plan. He is the bait in which to lure the prey. You should have listened to Edward in the beginning when he first stated his distrust in him. Anyway, enough talking now. I believe the game is about to begin."

As he said this, three figures appeared in the entrance of the cave. They looked marvellous; angel like. On the far left was Emmett, looking as big as ever. His lips pulled back over his teeth and he was stooped in a low crouch. A smirk crept over his face. Emmett always did relish a fight. On the far right was Jasper, looking deadly and dangerous. His face looked livid as he took in the six vampires surrounding me. I looked at the figure in the middle last. My eyes met those of Edwards. Intense feelings of love and fear hit my like a truck travelling at 100 miles and hour. His eyes bore into mine, but unlike his brother's, they didn't hold anger and outrage; only love, fear and guilt. _No Edward, don't blame yourself for this _I thought. From behind the boys stepped out Alice, Rosalie, Esme and finally Carlisle. As they lined up to face us, snarls erupted from their lips. Little Alice suddenly looked like a ferocious leopard as she took her place beside Jasper. For a moment I was truly terrified, before I realised I was not the enemy and had no reason to fear her. Rosalie, looking as statuesque as ever, walked over to Emmett and sunk into a similar crouch. Her face did not carry the emotionless expression it usually did whenever she was pulled into a situation to which I was the root of...instead she looked genuinely pissed off. Esme and Carlisle walked to the front lined beside Edward, whose eyes were still focused intently on mine.

As they had many times before; my family had come to save my life. But would this be one time too many.

**REVIEWSSSS. GOOD OR BAD. HAPPY OR SAD. I WANT THEM LOOOL :-D**


	10. Chapter 10 Safe

**Next chapter guyssss**

**Chapter 10- Safe**

"Hello," said Carlisle stepping forwards as a show of peace.

The rest of the Cullen's stood their ground, however deepened in their crouch as if to cover his back.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. It appears we are missing a member of our family and we have come to claim her," he said gesturing to me. He was trying to keep the situation calm, but I could see Emmett and Jasper becoming inpatient to being the fight and Edward impatient to get me out of harms way.

The vampires surrounding me began to laugh.

"If you want her, come and get her!" taunted one of the vampires I had not yet heard speak.

"We would rather solve this peacefully. I see no reason to start a fight. We just want the girl," spoke Esme, stepping around Carlisle. Carlisle quickly stepped back in front of her as she finished speaking; nobody wanted to see Esme looking so vulnerable in front of this enemy.

"On the contrary my friend, a fight is exactly what we want," spoke the leader.

With those last words everything leapt into action. The leader charged at Carlisle. One of the women who had never spoken confronted Esme. Emmett and Jasper were instantly met by two bulking vampires, while Alice and Rosalie where left to fight Nicola and one of the other anonymous vampires. Within seconds they were all locked in artful combat that was a blur to human eyes such as my own. All but two. Lewis and Edward.

Edward began advancing, a look of pure hatred on his face as his eyes left mine and found Lewis's. He let out a bone-shaking roar, which shot through every cell in my body. Not even when he had been fighting James or Victoria had he looked so frightening. His face was contorted with rage. Lewis did the only thing he could think of to stop this vision of hate from tearing him apart. He grabbed me and started backing away, with his teeth bared and inches away from my neck. Edward stopped, however his expression did not change.

"Let her go!" he said. The words were simple and yet carried so much anger that even I was slightly afraid.

"If you want her, get out of my way and let me pass safely with her. When I'm a safe distance away I will let her go."

"You will never be a safe distance away from me. You made a big mistake when you chose to mess with my family and I. And I'm sorry, but you won't live to regret it."

As if from nowhere, the rest of the Cullen family appeared behind Edward, having won their battles.

"It would appear," spoke Carlisle softly, "That you masters have greatly underestimated us and our strengths." Emmett let out a low chuckle. Carlisle ignored him and continued; "Now why don't you just let her go? You've lost."

Lewis seemed to be searching around him for an exit. But he found none. Quick as lightening, he threw me in the air, above the heads of all the Cullen's and bolted to the right. It appeared he had though it would have distracted them enough for him to make an escape. He was wrong. Edward and Alice raced after me, while the others brought down Lewis, kicking and screaming.

In a heartbeat I was in Edward's arms, however not before hitting my head on one of the many stalactites that hung down from the cave ceiling. I remember landing in Edward's arms

"I've got you baby," he whispered.

Then everything went black...

**Some like chocolates. Some like flowers...I LIKE REVIEWS LOOL. So leave me some please lol**


	11. Chapter 11 Realisation

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :-)**

**Chapter 11- Realisation**

**POV Edward**

The last fourteen hours had been the longest in my life. I had managed to catch her before she hit the cave floor. However, not before she'd hit her head on one of the many stalactites hanging from the ceiling of the cave. As I caught her in my waiting arms, I caught sight of her face long enough to see her horror-struck expression. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out. I'd screamed for Carlisle.

"Carlisle, she's passed out and her heads bleeding. What do I do?!?"

Carlisle had worked furiously over her to stem the flow of blood and close up the wound. Knowing she might be injured when we found her, he'd brought his medical bag and it wasn't long before she was all bandaged up.

However, she still didn't open her eyes.

When we'd got her back to the house, Carlisle took her to the room upstairs which was kitted out with all the medical machinery there was. He wanted to properly exam her to make sure she had no other injuries.

The room had been set up at my request. Bella had a habit of getting herself hurt. You could say she was a magnet for accidents. Carlisle didn't mind though. He was addicted to his work. He would have probably turned the whole of the house into a hospital if Esme had allowed it. I guess you could say 'he really brought his work home with him'.

He said not to worry about the fact she hadn't woken up; she'd hit her head pretty hard. _But how could I not worry_ I thought giving him an indignant look, _she's my Bella. I'm always worrying about her. She's so…fragile._

I'd waited downstairs while Carlisle worked on Bella. My Bella. My life. It was the most infuriating and agonizing time ever. I'd wanted to stay with her, but Carlisle had kicked me out saying I was getting in the way. The others had stayed with me for the first 20 minutes, but after I'd punched the third hole in the wall they decided it was best to leave me and give me some time alone.

_"We'll check on you later"_ thought Esme

"_I told you having Bella in the family would make life more fun"_ thought Emmett, smiling to himself as he left. I let out a whisper of a growl at this thought. Typical Emmett. Everything in life was a game.

_"Don't worry Edward. I can see that Bella's going to be fine. Although my vision seems to be blurring round the edges slightly. Maybe Jacob's planning to visit…" _reassured Alice, putting a hand on my shoulder as she passed me.

_"Don't know what all the fuss is about. We saved her didn't we?" _grumbled Rosalie as she exited after Emmett.

The wait was excruciating.

Thirty minutes (-and three more holes in the wall) into the examination, Carlisle appeared at the foot of the stairs with a grave expression on his face.

"What is it?!?" I exclaimed in a strangled voice meeting his eyes. Scenarios sped through my mind as the thought of Bella dying hit me: _asking the volturi to kill me again, provoking the werewolves…_

"Edward! Calm down. Don't worry," said Carlisle, sensing my train of thought, "Bella's fine. It's something else son. I don't know how to tell you this, but…Bella's pregnant!"

_PERGNANT_

"How-"

I struggled for the words as my mind raced ahead of me at an in-human speed, searching for answers and explanations. Then it hit me

_Lewis…_

_Half vampire half human…_

_Vampire father…_

_Human mother…_

_Half-breed…_

_Headboards and pillows…_

_Holding Bella in my arms…_

_Bella…_

_My Bella…_

"Edward? Edward?"

I could hear Carlisle's concerned voice saying my name in the back of my head.

"Carlisle how could I not see this? I was so preoccupied with not trusting Lewis and trying to protect Bella that it didn't even register in my mind."

"What!?!"

"He was half human and half vampire. HALF HUMAN AND HALF VAMPIRE! How could I not put the pieces together?!?"

"Edward what are you talking about?" asked Carlisle anxiously

"Lewis. The vampire involved in the plot against us. He was half human and half vampire. He said his father had impregnated his human mother. I was too blinded with distrust to make the comparison between their situation and mine and Bella's"

_"So you're saying the child's yours?" _Carlisle thought silently to himself.

Before I could stop myself, I let out a ferocious guttural growl at Carlisle. How could he even let that thought enter his mind? Bella was the purest person there ever was.

"I'm sorry Edward. It was a fleeting thought," he said hastily. "It's impossible for someone to have complete control of their thoughts as you well know. Of course it's yours. I just would never have believed it possible…" He quickly backtracked.

I quickly calmed myself down. It was expected that Carlisle would struggle to comprehend that I was capable of fathering a child with Bella. Hell! I was having trouble imagining it myself. I'm a friggin VAMPIRE for god's sake!

There was something nagging at the back of my mind. A negative thought that was struggling to become clear. But I couldn't dwell on it now.

My Bella was pregnant. I was going to be a dad.

I left Carlisle in his study; deep in thought. I went upstairs to where Bella was sleeping soundly. As I glanced at the stomach I could see the faint outline of a bump under the white sheet covering her. _How had I not noticed it before? I cherish every part of her. It should have been obvious!_

She was breathing softly. I could smell her sweet breath wash over me as I lay beside her. I stroked her cheek with my finger and instantly heard her heart rate increase. _Hmmm _I chuckled to myself _even when she's unconscious I can still make her heart fly._

For the next fourteen hours I just lay there gazing at her adorable and dazzling features. I wondered if she'd known she was pregnant.

The thought from before was still struggling to get free, but I was still preoccupied with the recent discovery to really try and remember it. All I could think of now was my Bella and ...my child.

**REVIEWS. I NEED REVIEWS LOOOL. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO... :-)**


	12. Chapter 12 The evil truth

**It's not brilliant, but it's the best i could do cause of the whole 'A level situation' right now.**

**Chapter- The evil truth**

**POV Edward  
**

I'd been humming Bella's lullaby to her for just less than fourteen hours when she finally began to stir in my arms. She was so beautiful. As usual she screwed her face up into a cute little grimace and instinctively moved her body closer to mine and wound her arms round my waist. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she met my gaze.

"Hey," I replied, grinning back sheepishly.

"Please tell me that was all a dream?" she said, screwing up her face again in the hope that I would say 'yes, it was'.

"I'm afraid not, hun"

I kissed her on the forehead. She kissed me back on the lips.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, for the usual amount of time after a near- fatal dramatic event," I said, hugging her closer and smiling, "About fourteen hours"

She just rolled her eyes at my attempt at being blasé. She probably knew I had been stressing the whole time. Wondering when she'd wake up.

"How is everyone?" she asked innocently, as she tenderly assessed the extent of the damage to her head from her encounter with the stalactite.

I knew what she was really asking… 'did everyone make it back ok?'

"Everyone's fine love," I replied, "Everyone's safe. Emmett asked me to thank you again for making life so interesting"

We both laughed.

God I loved her laugh.

I thought now was as good a time to ask her about the baby and whether she knew she was pregnant, so I shifted my position on the bed so that I still had my arms around her, but so I was facing her straight on. A look of consternation crossed her face.

"Bella. Hun. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I thought I'd give her the opportunity to come clean, but instead of looking guilty she simply looked confused.

"No as far as I know," she replied earnestly, "Why do u know of there's something I should be telling you"

"Well it's just, while Carlisle was examining you, he found something that, to be honest, is quite amazing," I steeled myself for her oncoming shock, "I don't know how to say this, but it would appear that you're pregnant!"

At first she didn't move, or speak or…do anything. She just lay there, looking at me.

"Excuse me. Come again?" she whispered, clearly thinking she'd miss heard me.

"Babes. You're pregnant!" I said again. A huge smile breaking across my face.

She was silent for a couple more seconds and then her lips broke into a smile.

"Really," she whispered. Clearly overcome with shock. "H-h-h-o-w", she stuttered.

"The truth has been right in front of us the whole time. We've just been too blind and preoccupied to see it. Lewis. He was half vampire half human. Vampire father and human mother. Just like us"

"Wow I didn't even see it."

We stayed silent for what seemed like years. I couldn't work it out. I thought she'd be ecstatic. Even though her words were enthusiastic, her facial expression and body language didn't reflect it.

"Love, what's wrong. I thought you'd be excited"

She stayed silent for a few more seconds and then turned to face me.

"What was it Lewis said about how he escaped his mothers womb by eating his way out?"

The force of this statement hit me like an immortal ton of bricks.

_"Well my father was a vampire who impregnated my human mother by having sex with her. Then one month later I ate my way out and killed her. Any questions?"_

His words echoed in my head over and over again. Each time delivering the same sinister message. Bella was in trouble!

Yeah I was getting a child…but at the cost of my love and my life.

As the frustration and anxiety pulsed through me, I let out a terrifying growl, which I instantly regretted as Bella recoiled away in alarm. I quickly calmed myself and pulled her closer to me. I kissed the top of her head and muttered reassuring words to her that I loved her and wasn't going to let anything hurt her. And I meant it. Whatever the cost…

**Thanks for reading my story :-)**


End file.
